


Into Green

by amyfortuna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 150 words, Episode: s01e01 Rose, F/M, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reflects on falling in love with Rose. A drabble-and-a-half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Green

**Author's Note:**

> This has been somewhat jossed by 'Time Crash'.

Unbelievable.

I stumble across her while I’m trying to save Earth again. Save her world again, but couldn’t save my own.

I almost walk away from her, but I remember her hand holding mine, the feel of it. I go back. I ask her name.

I walk then. I run. I hope I never see her again, because I’d get myself tangled all up in her. Things would get messy.

Love is never clean, no sharp edges, pristine lines. I’d set up barriers around myself, walls like worlds.

I tried to push away, the next morning. Tried not to feel that sinking in my stomach when she looked at me. Tried to stop my hearts from beating faster when she touched me.

No use. I was gone. When I stepped into the Tardis that day, I found it gone native, wild, organic. All the clean white lines exploded into green.


End file.
